


Meow

by chasingriver



Series: Inception Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Community: inceptiversary, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets a cat. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inception Bingo "reincarnation" trope. 
> 
> Thanks to kate_the_reader for the beta!

“Meow.”

“What’s that?” says Arthur.

“It’s a cat,” says Eames. 

The dark brown tabby lounges in the one patch of sun in the workshop, a square of light cast through the only uncovered windowpane. It opens one sleepy eye to assess Arthur. 

“I know it’s a cat. Where’d it come from?” 

“Ask Cobb, it’s his.” 

“What the …” he mutters, and then storms toward the back room. “Cobb! When’d you get a cat? What the hell were you thinking?” 

“I didn’t get a cat. It followed me home.” 

And indeed, at the sound of Cobb’s voice, the cat comes to life and gallops into the back room, skidding to a halt at his feet and circling his legs, tail high in the air. 

“When?” 

“A few days ago. She stayed at the apartment at first, but now she won’t stop following me to work.” 

Arthur’s always been fond of cats, and even if this is an absolutely crazy move on Cobb’s part — the last thing they need around the warehouse is a cat — he can’t resist bending down and giving her a stroke. “She’s lovely,” he says. 

“I’d reserve judgement,” Eames calls from the other room. “She scratched Ariadne.”

“Oh?” says Arthur, walking back out into the main area. 

“Yes, she stormed off in a huff and told him she wasn’t coming back until he could get her under control.”

“Sounds like Mal,” Arthur says without thinking, and then stops. Frowns. 

The cat has wandered out and looks at him with an eerie focus. 

“Meow.” 

“Cobb —” when there’s no answer, Arthur says again, more loudly, “Cobb!” 

He pokes his head out from the back room. “What?”

“Um, I think you need to give this cat to Miles and then get far, far away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
